In cognitive thinking and problem solving environments, individuals and groups attempt to solve difficult cognitive problems. Attempts to enhance performance in problem solving are based on the fundamental notion that human behavior is determined by conscious logical processing. While this is an important aspect of human behavior, it is also true that behavior is influenced by strong “priming” effects based on feedback and stimuli presented to the individuals and groups. Priming effects involve exposure to a stimulus that influences a later response.